Alexus Edwards, Harry, and the Wizarding World
by urbanmaster
Summary: Alexus is a lonely student at Durmstrag, but his destiny soon changes as a second prophecy is made and his future is entwined with Harry Potter as a new life at Hogwarts brings him both hardship and the life he always wanted... please R&R! Sixth year.
1. Dark Blue

**This is my first ever fanfic so reviews would be awesome also later chapters will be much longer than this and certainly much more interesting! This one may be boring but Im gonna make it a gradual thing. It will get better!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Harry Potter, J.K does, but Alexus is mine :p…..**

Alexus Edwards stirred in his bed yet again. He was finding it increasingly difficult to fall asleep the past few weeks, and it swelled him with frustration that there was no real reason to him why he was in a new found distress when he should be healing his aching limbs from another hard day's work at school.

He let his mind wonder why it had to be difficult at Durmstrang school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, at least, for him. A flash of jealousy crossed him as he pictured his fellow companions in his year laughing and playing about in their common room, they always seemed to have done the things needed when it was needed to be done, and they led straightforward lives in his eyes.

And why didn't he? Why must he always be in misery? He thought to himself, and was angry again at failing to grasp and answer to his problems. There was something wrong, something that denied him every time he let himself feel as if he was almost there...almost free...

He curiously thought about his Potions teacher, Professor Baird, who seemed to show somewhat close to affectionate behavior toward Alexus at times, but hastily dismissed the thought as a teacher worrying academically for a student with high hopes. Even so, he was probably the closest thing he had to a friend.

Alexus raised his arms and tucked them beneath his head. He peered out the window at the curtain of darkness that was the sky. He hated being lonely. He did not have one person he could call a friend at Durmstrang, nor could he point out an enemy. He wasn't befriended or bullied amongst the mass of students and sometimes he wished he was bullied at the very least, the lack of attention he was given rivaled his own inner miseries that were so mysterious to him...

His eyes whizzed around the dormitory, as if his answer was bobbling around the room. The room itself was rather large but simple. It accommodated a fifth of all the male students at the school. His average sized, creamy coloured, wood-made bed was that closest to the window, and numerous identical beds filled one side of the room with little bedside cabinets posed between them. At the foot of every bed was a large trunk crammed with personal possessions, close to the centre of the room where there was a very spacious area until the room mirrored the side of Alexus's bed.

Without looking he fumbled in the first draw of his cabinet, withdrew his wand and placed it under his hands on his chest. He wanted to leave his bed but his head was blank as for where to go. Many nights he strolled the castle, and he seemed to have run out of destinations to quell his inability to sleep. Nonetheless he shifted his feet of the bed and slowly walked toward the dormitory door. He walked without much knowledge of what was in front of him, the only light emitting form the two large windows at the other side of the room. He wasn't surprised when his leg caught something and he stumbled loudly. He stood quite still, but no-one seemed to have awoken. He glanced down and saw a broomstick that was half under a bed, and made his way to the door. He silently turned the large, golden doorknob and slipped through when just enough space was available, and his shoulder grazed on the large block of 'B' that was on the other side of the door. He hastily pressed his hand to the swinging block and it lay still.

"I wonder what beckons you at this hour, young man".

Alexus's jump of shock that was destined for the ceiling was only stopped by the 'B' block, and the crash it made on the wooden floor was amplified due to the silence. Rubbing his head hard, he turned to see Professor Baird sitting peacefully on the cushioned chair in front of the crackling fire.

"I, er, need to go toilet professor" he mumbled, whilst restoring the 'B' once again to its position.

"Very well." he replied, turning his stare back to the fire and stroking his beard.

Alexus thought it was strange enough that his Potions teacher was sitting in the common room, but, with a glance at the large clock at the entrance, even more strange was that it was almost four in the morning.

Professor Baird was, in Alexus' eyes, a noble man. He was middle-aged, white hairs were sneaking out amongst the short blonde hair. Black, perfectly round glasses fronted his dark brown eyes, and he had an average physique and his belly came out only a little. His exceptional knowledge of magic made up for his mild appearance and he could not help but admire his skill, his knowledge and his power. Alexus could not help thinking that Baird was like an older version of him in looks.

He walked quickly down the steps and U-turned round between the stairs in which he just walked and a parallel staircase leading to the girls dormitory, and pushed open the right of the two doors that faced him. Alexus blinked rapidly as he entered the bright bathroom, his eyes adjusting to the light.

He slapped his face a few times with hands full of water and looked up at his own reflection in the large mirror.

He was a handsome young man, sixteen years of age. He had dirty blonde hair with sharp blue eyes, and he was slightly tall. There was a small slit of hair missing from his right eyebrow, due to a misfortunate event at a young age. He stared at his reflection for a few moments, before remembering he couldn't take too long or look suspicious. He walked back out into the common room after drying off, walking more slowly. As he swiveled round at the foot of the stairs he turned to see Professor Baird still in his seat, now gazing at the ceiling. He did not want to return to the boredom of his bed, so he faced the oddness of having Professor Baird as company.

"Professor, what brings you here at this time?" he asked politely, moving toward the unattended seat in front of the fire.

"Oh, the simple task of choosing a new colour for the Balthazar common room" he sighed, a slight smile pulling at his cheeks, still staring at the ceiling. "I posted a notice over there to students to see what they favored but I can hardly base my choice on three replies" he continued, waving his hand toward a yellow sheet on the large brown notice board.

"Oh, ok." Alexus did not know what to say, but he looked at the teacher with newfound curiosity. He failed to believe that he was there simply to decide a  
new colour for the room, which he agreed it needed.

"I've narrowed down my choices to mahogany and turquoise, difficult decision. What would you say, Alexus?" He was looking straight at him now, and Alexus did not know what to say as he thought they were both ridiculous...

"I'm not so sure sir." He did not want to offend him but he did not want his common room to look like a joke.

"Well what would you prefer then, young man?" he was smiling at him now, and odd though his professor was acting he chose to continue to be formal.

"Um...maybe...dark blue?" he took a random stab at his favourite colour, half-expecting it to make no difference.

"Dark blue it is then Alexus!" he beamed at him, and Alexus could only stretch his cheeks apart a little to show his appreciation.

"Well then dear boy, I'll be making my way now..." He stood and made his way to the door, and only stopped once to give a curtly nod to Alexus, which he  
returned, and left for his office.

Alexus shivered a little though he was close to the fire, and decided that he would try to capture at least an hour's rest before the new day approached.

He strolled up the staircase, into the dormitory and onto his bed. He only lay there a few moments before realization swept over him that was momentarily obscured by his small encounter. He was alone. Hundreds of inhabitants were inside the castle with him, but in his heart, Alexus truly believed he was alone...


	2. Dreams and Memories

**Chapter 2: Dreams and Memories**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Harry Potter, J.K does, but Alexus is mine :p…..**

He was there again, walking the familiar mysterious corridor. It was narrow, it would be difficult for two individuals to walk side by side, and the walls and floor were made of shiny, dark blue squared tiles with white lines between them. He turned and looked at the tall, white door with a circle of gold script twirling inward he didn't remember coming through. He continued walking forward a few steps until he reached the black wall in front of him, and followed the path right. Cold air swept the cramped corridor, but he embraced it, the cloudy water vapor leaving his lips was all too familiar feeling. Moving on slowly, he looked up and saw a small, silver chandelier for what he thought was the thousandth time, illuminating what seemed to be his objective at the end of the confined passage. An exhilarating feeling built up in his chest, and he strode quickly toward it, his robes flapping behind him. And then, the chandelier went out, darkness engulfed the small area and panic began to flood through him as he broke into a sprint. His hand was outstretched, running at full speed. The tiniest of eerie light was emitting from the large cloudy-green orb that he wanted to nestle his pale fingers upon, which was held upright by and attractive two-pillared stone table. He was so close now; he could feel its beckon, feel it calling him. Then everything was black, and the abrupt end to his dream made him wake.

Alexus found himself staring at the flat, Roman-numeral style clock that occupied most of the dormitory ceiling, giving his brain time to decipher between his dream and the reality; he worked out the time to be 9:48. Ten to ten Alexus thought. _Ten to ten. _

He flew out of his bed and began to rummage through the trunk at the foot of his bed; frantically packing the belongings he needed for the Defence against the Dark Arts lesson he was twenty minutes late to. He left the dormitory with a frown reflecting the disappointment with himself, and made a quick stop in the bathroom to make his appearance seem a bit more refreshed.

Alexus was once again happy that the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom was the closest to the Balthazar common room. He jogged down the large, spacious corridor, with an arched ceiling with magically patterned glass dominating in-between the supporting marble supporting arches. On either side of him were statues centering the indents in the walls and portraits divided the statues. The gleaming sunlight warmed his moving face, momentarily shadowed, as he doomed his soon to be embarrassment in front of his class. Sure enough, when he turned left and entered the first door he came across; he received his fair share of discipline.

'Late again, Edwards.' Said an oily voice he was sure came from the front of the classroom. He turned to see Igor Karkaroff standing on his teaching platform a little off the ground where the blackboard was situated.

'Sorry s-sir I-' he began to stutter.

'Do you think, Edwards, that because you have a certain knack for your studies and are easing through there would be no need to attend the first twenty minutes of my lesson?' Karkaroff seemed to have said it with ease but it made Alexus uneasy all the more.

'No sir, I wont be lat-'

'Detention. Saturday. My office.' Karkaroff turned away to the board as he said this, and it was a short walk to his seat at the back of the class for Alexus, but he still felt every face in the class on his.

He sat down and began to unpack his books angrily. The pupils had all turned away and already discarded the little event, but the irritation lingered with him and the crease between his eye-brows were to show for it.

As the lesson went on, Karkaroff's voice seemed to be coming from a long way as he daydreamed whilst staring blankly around the room. It wasn't a very bright sight, literally. The lengthy, shady curtains were always drawn in the large room. Along the sides were cupboards filled with books and equipments for the lessons. Down the middle were two rows of tables with seats for two divided by a passage which led the professor's table, and at the very back row of four seats, only Alexus sat.

The lesson drifted on and Alexus came back to earth when he heard chairs scratching the floor and the scrambling of students. He condensed into the small crowd leaving the classroom and only remembered halfway down the corridor that it was his favourite time of the week. Flying.

He walked back to his dormitory a little more quickly with this in mind, and went straight to the long package where his broomstick lay safe underneath his bed. He unzipped the side and slowly withdrew one of his most prized possessions and stood up. He was zipping back the empty broomstick holder when a familiar small letter fell out. He picked it up, and decided to read it over before he put it away. He sat on the bed and read in his mind.

_Dear Alexus_

_So you're finally going to school! I'm so happy for you Alexus. I'm sure it's going to be a wonderful time at Durmstrang. I hope you're finding all this Magic ok. I know you're going to be a great wizard. I've made sure you don't have to go back to the orphanage, Durmstrang will be your home for the next seven years and when it's over, you'll be old enough to decide where next in life. Stay out of trouble and do your best. _

_You don't know how sorry I am Alexus, but I will always love you with all my heart._

_Good Luck, Goodbye!_

_P.S. I hope this makes your years a little more enjoyable, I got it custom-made at the warehouse!_

He put the letter into the first draw of his bedside cabinet, thinking that it wasn't his fault this letter didn't mean as much as it should have. He pushed the string of bubbling thoughts out of his mind.

Alexus stood and turned the Firebolt over in his hands. At the tip of the broom in gold writing it said Firebolt, and at the other end, in silver writing so shiny it looked like it was glowing, read; Alexus Edwards.

He put on his trusty broom gloves and set out for his familiar flying area, which was just outside the boundaries of the grounds. It was a ten-minute walk toward the valley where he flew. He bent and tied his shoelace tightly upon arrival before taking a deep breath and admiring the scene. He stood at the top of the side of the valley, which was nothing special really, but it was the site that he'd grown fond of in his six years of Friday morning flying.

He had just mounted his broom and was about to kick-off when he heard a stressing voice behind him, and he turned to see Alfonso Hislop, the school caretaker, hobbling toward him on his walking stick. He was a very old man with a hunched back, crooked nose and he was bald.

'Why are you out of bounds young man!' he squeaked, his left hand twitching uncontrollably.

'I'm just flying around for a bit, I'm not that far out really.'

'Nonsense! You are to be within the boundaries at all times! Move quickly and I haven't seen a thing. Don't you now what's going on boy!' he said with raised eyebrows.

'Go and fly in the quidditch pitch, its big enough for the lot of you!' he moved behind him and began flapping his hands and Alexus could do nothing but walk. He could hear him mumble something about living under a rock.

Hislop continued to ramble about breaking rules, and Alexus thought he had had enough. He flung his leg over his Firebolt and kicked off hard. He was high up in no time with impressive acceleration, the wind whipping his air back, whilst looking back at the caretaker now growing smaller and smaller with every second. He flew over to the quidditch pitch and was quite happy it was empty, being unsure whether he would continue flying if it was occupied.

As he flew, he thought about Hislop's words _"Don't you know what's going on boy!" _

What was happening? In the five and a half years he was never told it was so important to stay in the boundaries. He was even seen flying once by Karkaroff, and was sure he was in trouble, but nothing happened. The letter's image drifted back into his head. He wondered what that letter would mean to him in ten years time. Would he know who it was sent by? He went over the possibilities he had tried to avoid. His mother? Dead. His older sister? Suspected to be dead. His father? Maybe…..

And then the pictures rolled in his mind. He was sitting in the orphanage when a tall figure walked in. As he came closer Alexus saw he was wearing long robes. He had long silver hair with a matching long beard. He was wearing half-moon spectacles that protected a pair of twinkling blue eyes. The man explained to him the truth about his family, his life. He was told his parents died in a car crash along with his sister that was one year older. The truth was however, his mother was doubtlessly murdered, the work of the _Avadra Kedavra _curse. His sister's body was never found, (reason for the tiniest denial). His father was never known. His mother, Edina Edwards, was thought to have had a dispute with his father, whose name was unknown. She left him, with Alexus expectancy not yet known. He was eleven years old, he had just been told that he was a wizard and asked if he could attend a magical school and had been told the truth about his family's death. If it had been anyone else, he thought, than the man that pronounced himself as Albus Dumbledore, Alexus thought there would be no way to which he would oblige to the madness. But there was such certainty in the tall man's voice, such honesty in his piercing blue eyes. He was, even now Alexus had 6 years of experience of the magical world, the complete image that propped up in his mind whenever he imagined the perfect wizard. He had a high level of admiration and respect for this man, whom he had only a few times in his life, and only conversed twice. But once a year there was contact by owl, to assess progress and confirm their well-beings. The thoughts continued as he flew in a circle around the pitch, switching directions when he reached the goalposts at either end. He thought about his father again. To him it was an empty word. _What if he never knew I existed?_ _What if he only thought that there were my mother and sister? _But surely he would have heard of their deaths, and if he knew of their deaths he would know of him. But if he knew of him why had he not tried to make even the smallest of contact, or even reveal himself?

Then all of a sudden the side of his face felt warm and he heard a whooshing sound for a split second and he immediately knew it was the unmistakable narrow miss of a spell. He stared around quickly there was no-one around him. Not until he looked down did he realize how high up he was, and he made out four or five black spots on a carpet of green. Another red jet of light head straight for him, seeing it late, and only a neat spinning roll could have made Alexus avoid it. Angered by this sudden attack, he sped down at full speed at the indistinct figures. More spells were fired at him, but he avoided them with ease on his quick Firebolt. The spells only stopped when he was close enough to make them out as students. Gliding down swiftly, he was walking fast as soon as his feet mad contact with the ground at the individual standing ahead of the other three students.

Alexus drew his wand as he neared; he realized it was Adam Chambers, captain of the Balthazar quidditch team, and to more astonishment, he realized he was clapping. _He better have a good explanation for this, _He thought, getting angrier as he wore a beaming smile.

'What do you think you're doing?' yelled Alexus, standing very close to Adam.

'That was brilliant!" he replied, almost as loud.

'Are you mental? What's your problem trying to jinx me?' he said, raising his wand.

'Easy boy, it was a simple empty spell that I made look like a jinx, but it wouldn't matter if it hit you, nothing would have happened. But was _does_ matter is; you're a bloody brilliant flyer!' he said looking around at his friends, and they nodded in approval. 'The movement was class! Your bearings were precise! What position do you play!?" he was practically yelling now, but Alexus had lowered his wand and his frown cleared, delighted inside about his praise.

'I've...er... never really played for a team before, so not sure really.'

Adam's mouth opened and he stared at Alexus.

'What a waste! But haven't –' But a short girl behind mentioned they had to leave and he cut to the point.

'This Saturday, we're holding a trial for the Seeker position. It's on the notice board in the common room, you are in Balthazar right?'

'Yeah I-'

'Thought so, be there!' he shouted as he ran after his companions.

Alexus stood there, staring at the place where the quidditch captain stood. He wasn't used to conversing with other students, other than a "pass me that potion" or working in pairs in a class like transfiguration. He was sure he would get the place. He had seen the way other students flew during matches between houses, and he knew he was better.

His happy mood had taken him through Transfiguration in a breeze; he excelled in his favourite lesson and was subjected to another surprise when he walked into a dormitory with a vibrant dark blue finish to the walls. He smiled to himself and looked around for a free table; there was none, but he placed himself in the corner where there were the least people to a table. He unpacked his books and as he began his work he was unnerved by the fact that the three boys sitting next to him were speaking in frenzied whispers. His attempt to continue his work undistracted was feeble and he couldn't resist taking out his wand discreetly and muttering _'Wispario revelius'_. With one end of his wand pointing at the speaking boy and his ear at the other, he could barely make out the words they were saying, and he made a mental note to improve the spell he had created.

'Well the bottom line is he been captured, and it was definitely by Death Eaters. You think Professor Baird and Karkarnob are making this up? He hasn't gone home because of a family death. I think it's got to do with his family, probably messed around with You-Know-Who.' Whispered the boy, his voice deteriating as he uttered the name.

Another boy had just come into the dormitory and jogging to where they sat, shoving extendable ears into his pocket as he sat down.

'He's dead. Just heard an official statement they made in the staff room. Can't believe it' he whispered, his face pale.

And Alexus stopped listening. He stared at his books. He read about all the atrocities happening in London and other places, but he thought here, at the other side of the world they would be safe. He felt as if something physical had been broken, but he didn't know why he feared for himself, when this had nothing to do with him. He decided to get an early night's sleep, he didn't know why, he just did.

**He'll be going to Hogwarts soon in the middle of an interesting time ;) please review!**


End file.
